The Pink Disaster
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: Mako stares at the fabric in his hand, as if he could make it burst into flames just by doing that (and he could). But there wasn't any time for this, Korra was waiting… / Mako. Korra. Fluff.


**Title:** The Pink Disaster  
**Word Count: **674**  
Summary: **[Mako stares at the fabric in his hand, as if he could make it burst into flames just by doing that (and he could). But there wasn't any time for this, Korra was waiting… | Mako. Korra. Fluff.]

**Rating: **K+

-.-

**birthday-fic for lauren (****_fireferretfuzzies_****_ on tumblr / unicornhime on FF_)**

-.-

"But it's _PINK_!" Mako says, jabbing a finger at the tinted undershirt that hung from her fingers, as if she hadn't already seen it. Korra shakes her head.

"Yes, I know. There was a mix up in the wash, alright?" she explains, waving the fabric closer to Mako. "Now will you just put it on? We're going to be late."

Mako paces along the room in long strides, rubbing his chin vigorously while he glances at the previously white dress shirt. There was no way he was wearing that to the police gala, it was out of the question. Mako sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't we have anything else?"

"No."

"Does Tenzin-"

"No."

"Bolin?"

"No." Korra says for a third time, throwing the cloth onto the empty bed. "Look Mako, either put on the shirt or don't come at all. I'll be waiting by the door downstairs."

"But Korra-"

The door shuts.

Mako groans, sitting on the bed so hard it shakes. He swipes the shirt from the bed and stares, as if he could make it burst into flames just by doing that (and he could). He'd look ridiculous attending the party like this, but he didn't have any other options; it was all or nothing. Glancing at the clock, which was already rounding the time for the party to start, he lets out an annoyed sigh, removing his tank-top to replace it with the pink disaster. The mess up with the wash hadn't ruined it completely; it was still a perfect fit, right down to the arm length. There was a tinged of the faint rosy color when he compares it to his skin and he hopes that the rest of his clothes and lighting in the gala will help to cover it up.

Mako throws the rest of his suit on the way down the stairs; pulling an arm through the jacket sleeve with the old red scarf streaming behind him, he finds Korra by the door. Exactly where she'd said she'd be. She smiles as he approaches, happy to see he's made a decision and takes a step from the door, closing the space between them to fasten his loose buttons while he throws his scarf over his neck.

"You look fine." she says as she stuffs the brass through the slit in his coat. "Handsome, even."

"Gee, thanks." He mutters, rolling his eyes as he stuffs the scarf beneath the jacket, hiding most of the pink cloth from view. He pushes her hands away and to do the last few by himself. Korra leans in, craning her head up as he looks down at the embedded brass. Their eyes meet and he can feel the light touch of her breath on his hands. Her chin is right against his clothes.

He finishes with the buttons and stares at her until she finally straightens up. Her eyes still hold on his.

"What?"

"I mean it." she says, and the corners of her lips tug. "Really, I do."

"Well, it good to know you didn't marry me for my sense in clothing."

"Oh please," she chuckles, tapping him on the chest. "I think we all know the reason I married you, and it certainly wasn't your fashion sense."

"Let's get going," Mako says, turning to the door. "We'll be late, remember?"

Korra grabs the ends of his scarf and pulls him down until her hands can run along his neck and shoulders. His hands move around her lower back as he steadies them in their awkward leaning pose, tipping into her face as his nose taps against the space between her eyes. A short laugh comes from her and she rests her hands on his chest as he pulls away, looking at her with one eyebrow cocked in an arc. And she reaches up to grasp the collar of the pink-tinted shirt tucked beneath the rest of his clothes, pulling him down to her level as her breath grazes on his lips:

"I think we have a little time."

**:Fin: **

_I honestly don't know what to make of this but I think I like it? :o_


End file.
